warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Akstiletto
The Akstiletto are a pair of machine pistols designed by the Tenno, featuring a high rate of fire, a very fast reload time and good accuracy. This weapon is a for and the ; it can also be sold for . Acquisition The blueprint can be purchased from the Tenno lab in the clan dojo, or the fully crafted weapon for platinum on the Market. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Good status chance. *Very high reload speed. *High accuracy. *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Below average critical damage. *Inefficient ammo economy. Tips * is good for increasing the magazine capacity of Akstiletto because its short reload time is affected very little by the reload speed penalty. *With the short reload, this is an excellent backup for fist and sparring weapons, which aren't always reliable due to extremely short range. *With the weapon's stable accuracy, the weapon can be used while moving in hit-and-run tactics, shooting at a target while running away from them. Trivia *A Stiletto is a kind of dagger with a slender blade with a well-pointed tip on its end, which could relate to the weapon's high accuracy. *The Akstiletto have a curve that vaguely resemble that of Stiletto-heels, shoes with a narrow high-heeled platform. *This is the first Tenno Lab weapon ever released during . *The lights on the magazines' rear and sides are ammunition level indicators, going dark from the top as the Stilettos fire. However the lights on both Stilettos go off at the same time, despite the guns firing consecutively rather than concurrently. **Using black energy in the Smoke Palette or very dark energy colors will make it impossible or difficult to note the lights on the Akstiletto. **Despite the Tenno throwing both guns to their sides during a reload, the Akstiletto will never drop the magazines and they will always be connected to the model. *This is the second dual-wield sidearm that currently does not have a single counterpart (being preceded by the ). *Like the preceding Vipers, the Stilettos make a distinctive sound when their trigger is released. Bugs *Holding a datamass with this weapon and reloading will cause the datamass to spin as if it were the other gun. Media AkstilettoCodex.png|Akstiletto in Codex. Akstiletto.jpg|Akstiletto on Zephyr noble animation Akstiletto color scheme.jpg|Akstiletto color Akstiletto 12 zephyr hotfix agile animation.jpg|odd akstiletto on zephyr agile animation Warframe Akstiletto Warframe 12 ♠ Akstilettos Warframe Akstiletto Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.1 AKSTILETTO - Super fast fire rate 2 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 8. *Damage increased from 18 to 28. *Status chance increased from 15% to 18%. *Crit chance increased from 15% to 18%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Fixed the Akstiletto Conclave Skin clip shifting to the wrong spot. *Removed the “flashlight” from Akstiletto for performance reasons. *AkStiletto Conclave skin is now available. *Fixed incorrect icon sizing of the Akstiletto in the Market. *Fixed Akstiletto clips lingering during Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Akstiletto is now available for use in Conclave. *Introduced. }} See also * , a primed variant of this dual-wield secondary. * , a weapon built using the Akstiletto. It is also a dual-wield sidearm without a single variant. * , a dual-wield sidearm without a single variant. * , a dual-wield sidearm without a single variant. * , a dual-wield sidearm without a single variant. * , a weapon built using the Akstiletto. de:Akstiletto es:Akstiletto fr:Akstiletto Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons